User talk:BarbarianKnight3
Welcome Hi, welcome to Monster High Fandom Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:BarbarianKnight3 page. Please read about our editing standards by visiting the Monster High Fandom Wiki editing guidelines page. Learn how to create an original character at the How to Create page. You can also check in and hang out with other Monster High Wiki users at the forum! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lehall (Talk) 21:05, November 28, 2011 hey so I saw that you edited darcy please comment on what you did thanks Melody Note 23:23, December 22, 2011 (UTC)Melody Note STOP EDITING STUFF THAT;S NOT EVEN YOURS! I'll have you know I'm merely editing stuff for the good of the pages. I only add pages to categories and correct typos. You'll find that other members do it too, not just me. I don't vandalise pages, I don't delete them, I don't change infomation. I don't claim to own pages that aren't mine, I'm too in the know on art theft and stuff. The only pagesI claim to own are the ones I DO own, which I list on my profile under that great big title "My Original Characters". One of the main points of being a member is to help others out by neatening pages, that's the point of a community. BarbarianKnight3 16:24, January 21, 2012 (UTC) Thank you! Thank you for letting me know about the troll. I can understand your confusion reviving pages. It is a lot more complicated than it should be. Lol! Your help is much appreciated! --AvalonJane 23:55, March 2, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for helping me undo 71.187.158.21's edit on Sven Blewis's page. :D — Auremint 00:28, July 2, 2012 (UTC) Hiya thanks for commenting on my blog have you saw ghouls rule? Please check out the ghouls rule blog thanksThe Animal Ghoul (talk) 15:59, October 8, 2012 (UTC) Hi there please leave a message on my talk page asap so we can chat as I am sooo bored FreakyFab2323 (talk) 10:12, October 19, 2012 (UTC) Hi there, can we be friends? Um ello, can we be friends oh and could I ask you a question? Please reply asayc (as soon as you can) so I can ask you, thanks. '' ''MHGhoul2323 (talk) 10:58, October 20, 2012 (UTC) Hello Really Nice adoptabels you've made. I'm happy to adopt Corinne! Call Me Sunny, Everyone Does!~ (talk) 17:34, November 4, 2012 (UTC) Ceb Rus Was Added in the Story! Hey! I finally posted Ceb Rus in the story! It's not much since I didn't get to finish it, but at least he's in the story. Cerrie will be added soon.Unknown author (talk) 04:37, November 27, 2012 (UTC)Unknown Author [[[ Monster pet shop ]]] Hi just wanted to tell you to check out monster pet shop ������--Birdywirdygal (talk) 09:40, August 9, 2013 (UTC) Hello Hi there. I'm MonsterGirl2002, you might not know me, but I'm just here to ask a question: Have you ever been on a wiki called Inazuma Eleven Fanon Wiki? I think I have saw you there once...Not sure, maybe it's someone else, but still. Please reply as soon as possible. :) MonsterGirl2002 (talk) 19:06, August 28, 2013 (UTC)